The (Real) Detective Boys
by Detective Conan Kudo
Summary: Jimmy Kudo, eight months after he was turned into Conan Edogawa, finds a young boy who looks suspiciously like Harley Hartwell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Another Shrunken Detective" (Jimmy)

Note: this story will be written with the English names for characters rather than the original Japanese names, if you want to know the original Japanese names for the characters, google them… Also: POV will alternate between characters each chapter..

It had been only eight months since I had been shrunk by the men in black, and I still had not yet caught anyone from the mysterious organization composed of men in black.

I was walking Vi, who had left the organization, back to Dr. Agasa's house when I saw a boy running up to me, and as he got closer he seemed to look more and more like Harley Hartwell, a detective who had similar skill to me, and lived to the East.

"Kudo," he said quietly as he approached me, I noticed then that his clothes were much too big, and that the bottoms of his pant legs were covered in mud,"I was chasing who I was sure to be one of the men in black that you told me about.."

"Which one?" I asked, my suspicions had been confirmed.

"The blonde one, tall and blonde."

"How did you know it was him?"

"He wore all black, and he had this box of red and white pills, he planned on feeding one of them to a person that he, and apparently his partner was following."

"Gin and Vodka are inseparable," mumbled Vi.

"You need to create a new identity for yourself," I told Harley.

"Sure," he replied,"But remind me, why the charade?"

"Because," answered Vi,"If they find out our true identities, they will kill us."

"They," Harley began,"The men in black?"

"Yes," I answered.

Harley chuckled sadly,"I shouldn't have just pursued them, I should have called you."

"No," I replied,"You should have remembered that I told you that Gin and Vodka do their jobs together."

"I pursued him hoping that I could bring a sample of the drug back to you guys, and you would get an antidote."

"Anyway," Vi started,"Where will Harley stay?"

"Maybe with Kudo?" he asked.

"Richard probably won't take another one of us in, and besides, Rachel would notice who we are if we both were there soon enough, but if we were separate she might take a little longer to figure out.

"Agasa may take him in?" asked Vi.

"It could work, but then I wouldn't go on cases." Harley answered.

"Good point," I replied,"We should see if Richard will allow him to stay with Rachel and I."

"It's too risky," said Vi.

"Richard is too stupid to notice, and Rachel is easy to trick, I've tricked her countless of times."

"I'm gonna go with Kudo," said Harley.

"You just won't be able to call me Kudo all the time," I replied.

"I'll figure it out soon enough."

"Before we go," I mumbled,"You need a disguise of some sort so that people won't so easily recognise your face."

"I'm not wearing any stupid glasses!"

"Then you'll risk our discovery!"

"What about a hat!"

"You _always_ wear a hat."

"Well you _always_ wear a damn bowtie!"

"It's based around a gadget."

"I'm not stupid, it and your wristwatch is how you do your job undercover."

"Look, why don't we get you a pair of sunglasses so you don't look nerdy, how would that be?"

"I wouldn't wear sunglasses in the middle of the night, stupid!"  
"Right," I scratched the back of my head at the obvious statement,"Then regular glasses it is."

"Fine," he muttered.

With that, Vi went into Agasa's house with Harley while I ran out and got new clothes, and a pair of glasses with non-perscription lenses for Harley. After that, Harley and I went over to Rachel's house where she met us annoyed.

"Conan," she said angrily,"It's past midnight, where have you been!"

"I found him," I pointed at Harley,"While Vi, George, Mitch, Amy, and I were on a case, it was half way across the city so it took a while to get home because we walked from Amy's house." I lied.

"Oh, what's your name?" she asked Harley.

"Jim," Harley answered,"Jim Harrison."

"That's a nice name she said, do you have somewhere to stay, Jim?" Rachel replied.

"No," he mumbled,"My parents both died in a car accident, and I ran away from my abusive aunt, please don't turn me in."

"I'll see if it's ok with my dad to take you in," she said confused,"But I don't know why it wouldn't be."

"Good, I thought, Rachel accepts him, and Richard is probably drunk, so maybe Richard will be out of it and let him stay, at least for a while."

Richard stepped out,"Who's this kid," he said annoyed,"He looks like Conan's annoying friend Harley Hartwell but really young."

"Not good," I thought,"If they figure out that he is Harley, I'm next."

"It's just like how Conan looks like a young version of Jimmy," chuckled Rachel,"What a cute coincidence!"

"Well," began Richard,"Conan was a good luck charm so maybe this Jim Harrison kid will be as well! Come on in!" as the drunk detective finished his sentence Rachel walked Harley and I inside and lead us to our bedroom, and as Rachel closed to door to go to our own room I looked back at Harley.

"Jim Harrison," I chuckled,"It's the beginning of my first name then part of your last name and, where did the rest of Harrison come from?"

"It sounds most natural for all last names that begin with Har and follow Jim."

"It's so obvious to figure out where it comes from though."

"Oh, and you didn't name yourself after mystery authors."

I grumbled as we went to sleep.

"CONAN! JIM!" Rachel's voice slammed through the door to our room waking me up.

"Yeah,"grumbled Harley,"Why are you waking us up?"

"It's time to go to school!" Rachel answered annoyed,"Come on!"

"Like high school right?" Harley whispered to me suddenly worried.

"Oh," I chuckled,"Do we look like high schoolers to you?"

"No, but we are…"

"We also need to keep our cover," I whispered in an annoyed manner that finished the conversation.

Harley opened the door,"Alright," he chuckled obviously annoyed,"Let's go then."

Quickly, Harley and I ran to school together and the presence of Harley surprised our teacher.

"Alright," she said excited,"Everyone, please welcome Jim Harrison to our class."

George, Mitch, and Amy exploded happily,"Come sit with us Jim!" Vi was not nearly as excited, and had her usual robotic feel about her.

I lead Harley back to the seat where Vi and I sat being that there was one open chair next to us.

"You probably shouldn't sit with Conan and Vi, Jim," chuckled George,"They'll make you look dumb!"

"It's kind of creepy," muttered another nearby kid,"They act like adults, and are smarter than all of us."

"They're onto us," I joked quietly into Vi's ear.

"Not funny," she muttered,"If they spread the word it's only a matter of time before people find out, and the people close to us die along with us."

With that, class began and continued for a couple hours before we were released to a twenty minute recess period, which started as I lead Harley out to a dark part of the campus where people usually didn't go, Vi met us there.

"So I reckon that you want Agasa to make gadgets for you as well, right Harley," Vi said.

"Of course, but I specialize in kendo, not soccer."

"Already accounted for, and remember, keeping our identities secret is as important as our…"

"Are you guys having a Junior Detective League meeting without us!" I heard Amy yell over Vi's sentence angrily.

"Why do you guys always meet without us!"

"I was just planning to introduce you guys to Jim!"

"Oh, and what's the whole secret identity thing you guys were talking about? It sounds like a fun game." Mitch said.

"It's not a…"

"Of course it's a fun game," I laughed cutting Harley off before he would have ruined everything,"You guys wanna play!"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison,"How do you play?"

"You pick someone famous, or not so famous, then pretend that they were turned into you while you try to get your old body back," Vi chuckled,"It's the worst of all the games I've played."

"I'll be the famous detective Jimmy Kudo!" smiled Mitch.

Harley looked at me and snickered.

"Then I'll be the famous detective Harley Hartwell!" George said gleefully.

I looked back at Harley.

"You're all nothing compared to me, the famous, Richard Moore, The Sleeping Sleuth!" Amy said happily.

"Yeah, he's so special," I chuckled quietly into Harley's ear.

"If you're Richard Moore, Amy," said Harley,"Then Mitch, being Jimmy Kudo, would solve all of your cases for you!"

"I've seen him solve a lot of cases on his own," smiled Amy,"Obviously you know nothing about the great Sleeping Sleuth!"

The three actual kids ran off.

"That was rash," I said to Harley,"She's seen me on cases with Richard before."

"If you give us up," said Vi,"I'll kill you, just leave it with that."

"Sorry," chuckled Harley.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Jim's" first case. (Harley)

Kudo and I walked to a grassy area in a park near Dr. Agasa's house where we planned to test out the new gadgets that Agasa had given me and so that Kudo could teach me how to use them in case I needed to. Agasa had briefly gone over the basics with me, but Conan had actually mastered using many of the gadgets that I now had, so he planned on teaching me how to use them.

"First and foremost," began Kudo,"You should learn how to use your gadgets in a combat situation."

"I'm fine in combat," I complained,"I'm as trained in Kendo as you are in soccer."

"Yeah, but you're not in an adult's body, so therefore an adult with any strength would beat you in a fight no matter how trained you are."

"I was also given a sword that with the press of a button enhances the strength of my arms."

"You'll still be beat at any range."

"Prove it." I ran at Kudo from a good fifteen feet away, and in two swift motions of his arm, a soccer ball came out of his belt, and then his leg flew out sending the ball right into my head, all went black.

When I woke up, I was disarmed of all of my gadgets and was at Kudo's mercy.

"You have more than one gadget," Kudo laughed, then pressed a button on his wristwatch preparing it to fire."

"You got me," I said annoyed.

Kudo simply chuckled then disarmed his wristwatch and helped me up,"Why didn't you calculate the situation, you knew we were at range enough for me to prepare my attack, yet you still rushed in, hoping to defeat me with your kendo, using your wristwatch simply would have been a better choice," the boy taunted.

"I thought that you expected me to use the wristwatch and would misjudge your attack because of that," I muttered,"A shot from the wristwatch is lazy combat anyway, a free victory if you hit in the right location."

"Same with a gun," he said,"The men in black don't care if shooting you once is enough, they'll shoot you again and again and again."

"You have a better aim with a gun then anyone I know so I have no idea why you complain about a gun being lazy combat."

"You know what is lazy combat?" he then asked chuckling.

"What?" I asked wondering if this would be serious or a joke at my expense.

"Walking up behind your opponent, hitting them overhead with a metal bar, then feeding them a toxin," he said into my ear in an annoyed manner.

"We should have noticed them." I said sadly,"To give them a little credit, they are quite sneaky."

"You should not talk of these matters in public," I turned my head as I heard the dull voice of Vi.

"Nobody could be listening," Kudo said,"We are in an open field with no people within a hundred meters, and no listening devices in the immediate area."

"Besides," I continued,"Lip readers would be too far away, and no cameras are focused on us."

"You should not be too sure," said Vi,"as you said, the organization is sneaky, and they will plant cameras and listening devices where nosey detectives like you two can't find them."

"So that's what they think of us," I asked,"just nosey detectives?"

Vi stared directly into my eyes,"Eight months ago, Gin and Vodka returned to my lab, "I tested the APTX 4869 on some nosey kid, they called him Kudo," Gin told me."

"Where is their base?" I asked.

"I don't know, they moved it after they burned down my lab."

"HELLO!" we heard a yell from across the field as Amy ran towards us, George and Mitch at her side."

"Why do you three keep talking in private without us?" Mitch asked annoyed,"It's almost like you are keeping a major secret from us."

"Why would we do that?" I asked,"Friends."

"We just met you Jim," George said,"Yet you act like you've known Conan almost as long as us."

I turned to Conan and Vi questioningly to their heads shaking,"no" frantically.

"We have our secrets," I responded to George and Mitch,"And you have yours, but I reckon you should stay out of ours, they lead to dark places, do you hear me."

The kids looked frightened,"What do you mean?" asked Amy,"Have you guys been going out on cases without us."

"No," said Vi,"He was just mistreated by his mean Aunt, and now mistrusts everyone, and believes everyone has dark secrets, right Jim?"

"Uhh," I replied,"Yeah."

"Conan, Jim!" I heard a female yell across the field,"Come on, we've got to go on a case with dad!"

"Can we come!" I heard the three other kids shriek."

"Yeah," Rachel said,"Sure."

"I guess I'll come to keep you in line then," Vi said, angrily eyeing me."

Conan, Vi and I ran across the field together to meet Rachel at the road where we all squeezed into a car with Richard.

"I thought we would just bring Conan and Jim along," said Richard half suffocated,"This car would be squeezed enough with you and Conan."

"Yeah well, they all wanted to come," Rachel said annoyed.

"So what's the case about?" Conan asked Richard enthusiastically.

"Some guy saw these two men in trenchcoats, then later his wife disappeared, or so he thought, but it turns out his wife had been turned into a child, it's weird, almost sounds like a prank or something."

Vi and Conan looked at each other intently and nodded their heads.

"That's weird," said Conan,"That a grown woman turned into a little kid, it probably is just a joke, worth the pay to check it out though."

"I've told you not to play detective, kid!" Richard's yell echoed across the car with the sound of his fist coming down on top of Conan's head.

Suddenly the car pulled up to the location that we were supposed to be at, and the husband who had called Richard walked up to him, and who appeared to be a little girl at her side, I turned to her and nodded sadly even though I felt Conan tugging me away via the back of my shirt.

"Sir, please believe me," the man said to Richard desperately,"The men in black came to my door asking to see my wife, I refused, then the next day my wife was gone and I had to flee from my burning house, the burned house, as you see, is right behind me."

Vi and Conan pulled the man's wife aside, and away from everyone else's earshot.

"You need to hide your identity," Vi said to the woman sternly.

"They'll kill all of your friends and family," Conan continued.

"How do you know this?" asked the woman.

"The organization is a dangerous group, and that is all that we are willing to explain." said Vi,"Now, you need to come up with an alias, and you also need to make sure that your husband keeps this a secret, same with Richard because once the word gets out that you are actually, well, you, your friends will be tortured and killed just because they are connected to you."

"Detective Jimmy Kudo?" she guessed, pointing at Conan.

"No," he said.

"Then how do you know what is going on?"

"I figured this out because I have heard of this happening to poor people like you, a cure is in the works, but is currently incomplete."

"I know it's you, you are Jimmy Kudo, yes, this is why you disappeared eight months ago?"

"Yes," he said,"But if you tell anyone."

Vi finished Kudo's sentence,"I will kill you by myself."

"Got it," the woman said sadly,"I'm Sara Renita, they called me Margarita, but now I will go as Rey Borris."

"If you were Margarita," said Vi,"Then why did they go after you."

"I found a file about… Yes I believe it was you, what they did to your sister, and you, and I went looking for you, planning to help you escape their watchful eyes, but they found out."

"This smells fishy," I warned Conan and Vi warningly.

"How did they further my research on the APTX 4869?" asked Vi curiously.

"They made it so that the original side effect is even less common, they want it as a death weapon, they don't want want it as a way to turn their enemies into children, then hunt them down later, I also found a way to scan people affected by the apotoxin from up to a hundred meters away, I deleted the data on it when I left, and only one scanner was able to be produced, last I saw it, Gin was using it. Also, I think that the original side effect's chance was decreased, I mean obviously it worked, but it can kills much more often."

"I know why they made it to kill," began Kudo,"They lost track of Vi and I, and were therefore never able to mark us a dead, which naturally created problems for them, and now they are going to keep losing targets, but now they have that scanner to find us, right now there are only five of us, as far as I know, and let's hope no more"

"That's not good," replied Sara,"I also read that people in this form get sick easier due to their immune systems going into a sort of overdrive mode trying to fight the Apotoxin."

"Yes," said Vi,"But that can be good as Jimmy Kudo found out that drinking hard alcohol while ill in this form works as a temporary cure."

"A temporary cure," the woman said,"I thought you said one was being developed."

"An actual cure is being developed."

"Conan!" called Rachel,"Jimmy, Vi, come over here, Dad is going to make his deduction."

"The culprit is you, Mr. Renita!" called out Richard,"Your wife made you angry, so you murdered her in a house fire, then adopted an orphan who you are forcing to act like her for this case!"

"Sir you have no evidence that I committed arson and murder, also, there would be adoption files!"

"Goodnight," I heard Conan whisper as he hid behind a box, and fired his wristwatch,"No," Conan continued in Richard's voice,"I'm sorry for that joke, I do that a lot, but your wife did actually turn into a child, there is no doubt about it, and no matter how magical or unnatural it seems, you are in serious danger, for the men in black who did this to her will come back to kill you, her, and everyone you know and love, with that I recommend you and your wife not only go into hiding, but you hide your and your wife's identities, I would keep this case secret from the police at all costs, if you ever see a man in black who looks like a part of their organization, call me."

"Thank you sir," Mr. Renita and his wife ran off together, promising to go into hiding, and Richard woke up confused.


End file.
